Run Away with Me?
by D of Code
Summary: Sequel Say Something. Akankah kau berlari denganku, meninggalkan kenyataan yang menyakitkan di dunia ini. Hanya ada kau dan aku, kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Kau hanya perlu jujur paad dirimu sendiri. Jangan membuatku gila, Run Away with Me? Secretly D. Ar. RnR, please!


Run Away With Me

Sequel 'Say Something'

Run Away With Me by Secretly D. Ar.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Warning: AR, aneh, GaJe, typo(s)

RnR, please!

* * *

><p><em>Akankah kau berlari denganku, meninggalkan kenyataan yang menyakitkan di dunia ini. Hanya ada kau dan aku, kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Kau hanya perlu jujur paad dirimu sendiri. Jangan membuatku gila, Run Away with Me?<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione masih menatap Malfoy lekat, sudah hampir sepuluh menit dia dan Malfoy duduk diam, tanpa membicarakan apapun. Hermione mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, cukup dengan keheningan ini.<p>

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanyanya langsung. Dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Cukup dengan sebuah surat undangan makan malam yang ada di apartemenya tadi pagi. Dan di sinilah dirinya sekarang di sebuah restoran.

"Larilah bersamaku, hanya aku dan kau." Draco menatap Hermione, dia tulus kali ini. Inilah yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Untuk apa dia berlari, apalagi dengan laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Laki-laki yang sama sekali tak pernah menatapanya barang sekali pun. Laki-laki yang tersimpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya. Dan sekarang akankah Malfoy membuka semua cerita lama. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Larilah denganku, hanya itu. Aku tau kau masih menyimpannya dalam hatimu, begitupula denganku." Draco.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak seperti dulu, rasa sakit kembali menyambanginya. Hermione masih menyimpannya dalam-dalam di hatinya, benar apa yang dikatakan Malfoy. Dan apa yang dikatakan Malfoy, membuatnya membuncah. Jadi apakah selama ini Malfoy juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi ini sudah terlalu terlambat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Malfoy? Kau sudah menghancurkan apa yang aku rasakan, Malfoy!"

Malfoy telah menghancurkan hatinya, menyakitinya euforia ini masih bergelora di dalam dirinya. Darahnya berdesir saat laki-laki pirang ini menatapnya, tatapan dalam nan penyesalan.

"Karena aku juga masih merasakannya. Dan tatapanmu sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong, Mione. Matamu adalah jendela yang terbuka, mengatakan sejujurnya" Draco bingung bagaimana lagi harus mengatakannya.

Cara laki-laki itu memanggil namanya benar-benar membuat Hermione melayang. Inilah yang pernah diimpikannya dulu, Malfoy memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi sudah terlalu terlambat untu berharap lebih.

"Bukankah kau sendiri sudah tau semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat Malfoy. Meskipun kau dan aku menginginkannya, semuanya sudah terlanjur Malfoy"

Draco menatap Hermione tak percaya, ini bukanlah Hermione yang dikenalnya. Tapi dirinya tau ini adalah kesalahannya, dirinya dulu hanyalah seorang pengecut yang berada di bawah tekanan keluarganya. Sekarang dia meperjuagkan apa yang diinginkannya, cukup sudah dengan omong kosong hidup di bawah bayangan keluargannya. Ini kehidupannya, miliknya.

"Belum, Hermione. Belum terlambat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal, hanya kau dan aku, kita berdua." Draco kembali mencoba meyakinkan Hermione.

Hanya dirinya dan Malfoy, terdengar menggiurkan memang. Tapi, tidak Hermione tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Sejujurnya dia ingin berlari dengan Malfoy, mengiyakan tawaran itu, tapi dia tidak bisa. Malfoy tidak boleh melakukan itu, Malfoy dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Tidak ada kita, di antara kau dan aku. Kau tidak bisa menjadi milikku lagi, meskipun aku menginginkannya. Kau akan menyakiti gadis itu."

Draco ingin berteriak menyadarkan gadis yang begitu dicintainnya itu. Dirinya bukanlah milik siapapun. Dan persetan dengan gadis itu, dia sudah muak dengan semua paksaan yang ada di keluarganya. Persetan dengan Darah Murni, darahnya berwarna merah begitupula dengan Hermione.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku dan aku akan menjadi milikmu, larilah bersamaku. Bukan hanya gadis sialan itu yang tersakiti, tapi kau dan aku juga sama-sama tersakiti. Luka yang terlalu dalam. Berhentilah untuk menyangkal semuanya, Mione."

Tidak, dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangkal. Dia hanya berpikir sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Dia tidak ingin hidup dalam mimpi-mimpi yang semu lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menyangkal apapun, Malfoy. Aku hanya berpikir sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kau tidak, bukan, aku tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu Malfoy. Kau terlalu jauh untuk kugapai"

Bingung apa yang harus dilakukanya dengan kekeras kepalaan Hermione. "Aku akan mendekat ke arahmu jika aku terlalu jauh untuk kau gapai, aku selalu berada di sisimu. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Larilah bersamaku, hanya kau dan aku, Hermione Jean Granger!"

Hermione menarik nafasnya dalam, membulatkan tekadnya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusan yang akan diambilnya adalah keputusan yang benar, meskipun dirinya akan menyesalinya suatu hari, meskipun hatinya akna terasa sakit. "Maafkan aku, Malfoy" terasa berat untuk mengucapkannya, tapi itulah kenyataanya.

Baiklah jika itu yang diinginkan Hermione. "Jika itu keinginanmu aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kau harus datng besok, karena itu keinginanmu, jika kau tidak datang aku tidak akan melakukan pernikahan itu." Draco menyodorkan sebuah undangan untuk Hermione. Dan berlalu pergi membawa kekecewaanya. Meyesali segalannya.

Hermione mentap kartu undangan itu, entah apa yang harus dikatakannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Malfoy, ini adalah keinginannya. Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass.

Entah apa yang dirasaknnya saat ini, hatinya benar-benar hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan semua ini adalah keputusannya. Hermione menutup matanya, menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Hermione mencoba tersenyum. Setidaknya dia tau apa yang dirasakan Malfoy selama ini padanya. Selama ini cintaya terbalaskan dalam diam. Semua itu sudah terasa cukup untuknya. Cintanya yang gila, cintanya yang menyakitkan, cintanya yang terbalaskan dalam diam, semuanya akan menjadi kenangan untuknya. Kenagan yang akan menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya, dia telah membuang semua kemungkinan dia akan bersama Malfoy.

Hermione membiarkan air matanya keluar, peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada di restoran ini yang menatapnya, hari ini dirinya akan menangis sepuasnya, hari ini dirinya kembali jatuh cinta, hari ini dirinya membiarkan cintanya pergi. Tidak ada alasan untuk menahan Malfoy di sisinya.

_Hari ini aku akan hidup seakan tak ada hari esok. Menangis sampai air mataku kering. Hidupku berayun. Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan lagi. Mecintaimu dalam diam, sekarang terasa cukup untukku_

_Tidak akan ada kita, di antara kau dan aku.._

_Begitu banyak yang seharusnya kukatakan padamu. Dan saat aku tenggelam dalam sesalku, tak bisa kutarik kata-kata yang pernah kukatakan._

_._

_._

_._

_Secretly D. Ar._

Hermione menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Matanya tampak bengkak, dia menangis semalaman. Gaun merah nampak pas untuknya. Dia siap untuk berangkat.

Dia menatap lagi kartu undangannya. Ini yang diinginkannya, ini keputusannya dan dia harus datang. _Belum terlambat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal, _ucapan Malfoy kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Apa dia harus menyesali keputusannya, tidak, dia tidak boleh menyesal.

Hermione ber-_apparate_ menuju tempat acara itu berlangsung.

Hermione menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, sebuah taman dengan berbagai warna bunga yang bermekaran, bahkan matahari nampak bersinar lebih terang. Tempat yang indah untuk acara pernikahan. Entalah terasa menyesakkan memikirkan semua itu. Hermione berjalan menuju gereja yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya datang. Entah kenapa udara semakin terasa menyesakkan, rasa sakit ini menjalar semakin dalam.

.

Hermione memgang gagang pintu bersiap untu membukannya, dia menyesali keputusannya, seharusnya dia menerima tawaran Malfoy. Bukankah penyesalan selalu berada pada akhir, selalu seperti itu. Dirinya memang gila.

.

Dibukanya pintu gereja itu, inilah keputusannya.

Gereja ini nampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di barisan depan dan barisan kedua. Dia mengenali siapa saja yang berada di barisan tersebut. Di depan sana berdiri seorang pendeta. Gadis yang seharusnya menjadi pengantin kini berdiri menatapnya. Ada apa ini? Itulah pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya.

Hermione merasakan seseorang menggengam tangannya, Hermione melihat ke samping, Draco berdiri tepat di sampingnya, betapa terkejut dirinya. Demi Merlin, ada apa ini?

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku akan membawamu berlari. Sekarang berjalanlah ke depan." Draco menyeringai.

Hermione benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan, dari siapapun, termasuk dari kedua sahabatnya yang berdiri dengan senyum bahagia di barisan kedua dengan beberapa teman terdekatnya, dan dia juga melihat Astoria Greengrass yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan Darco.

Bahkan di barisan pertama juga ada kedua orang tuannya dan juga orang tua Draco. Hermione bisa melihat ibunya yang sudah menangis, semantara Ayahnya hanya tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya. Dan untuk orang tua Draco, entahlah dirinya sama sekali tak mengerti.

Sekarang dirinya dan Draco sudah berdiri di altar. Draco menatapnya lekat, "Hermione Jean Granger bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku disaat duka maupun suka, dan bersediakah kau mencintaiku lagi."

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Hermione berpikir dan menjawabnya, ini kesempatanya. "Aku bersedia".

Draco Lucius Malfoy lelaki yang penuh dengan kejutan kini menjadi miliknya. Draco Malfoy yang kini menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan dan gairah, ciuman pertama mereka.

_Secretly D. Ar._

_Tidak akan ada kata terlambat di antara kita. Aku hanya akan menatapmu, tidak akan pernah berpaling. Percayalah semuaini adalah kenyataan, bukan sebuah mimpi. Tidak selamanya kenyataan seburuk yang kau pikirkan, tak selamanya yang indah adalah mimpi, terkadang mimpi juga begitu dan aku, kita tidak akan seperti yang lain._

_Aku ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, menyatu dengan jiwamu._

_The_

_ End_


End file.
